1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compound eye projection device of an erect one-to-one magnification system having a short distance between the object point and the image point which is used for slit exposure or the like. More particularly, it relates to a device for uniformizing the illumination on the image plane in the line direction in which element lens systems are arranged in a predetermined direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,542 (German Pat. No. 1,203,115), by using a so-called compound eye optical system in which a plurality of element lens systems for projecting an image element or a partial area of an object onto a predetermined partial area on the image plane are arranged in a predetermined direction in a plane perpendicular to the optical axis, for example, lengthwise of the slit in a slit exposure type copying apparatus or the like, the distance from the object surface to the image plane is shortened and the entire device is made compact thereby.